


An unexpected act of kindness

by KuwaNeko



Category: Superior - ichtys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuwaNeko/pseuds/KuwaNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion thinks upon the true meaning of 'kindness'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An unexpected act of kindness

**Author's Note:**

> This came from no_true_pair's prompt "Exa and Shion: an unexpected act of kindness"
> 
> I wrote most of this a couple of years ago (around the time I wrote 'A bed time story'), and felt like something was missing, and then forgot about it...  
> Just today found the file lying around, and tweaked it a little; guess this is as good a moment as any to post it.
> 
> Somehow my Shion stories seem to tend to be a bit depressing... don't they?
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Superior', nor do I own 'Superior Cross', both belong to Ichtys

Maybe it was kindness, the senseless darkness that finally swallowed me as I walked through the heat of the desert that surrounded the town... or maybe Klevis' final decision of banishing me; the escape from the hatred from the eyes and words from the townspeople.

I had been wrong.

The soft cool rush of water and kind worried voice that brought me back to the world, the firm hand that guided me back to the village (though I hadn't seen it as such at that time), the same hand that blocked his voice, his roaring in my defense, his anger towards the people, his care to me...

And even as angry as he was to them, the strength he showed in protecting everyone, both humans and monsters, so that no one truly was injured but himself...

It was then that I understood what true kindness was.


End file.
